


Disconnected

by LokiOfSassgaard



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-02
Updated: 2011-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-28 07:20:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6319897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiOfSassgaard/pseuds/LokiOfSassgaard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock finds another way to waste time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disconnected

**Stranger:** 15/f  
 **You:** No.  
 **Stranger:** ?  
 **You:** I’m not an idiot, whereas you clearly are.  
 **Stranger:** thats kinda mean  
 **You:** You’re either below the age of consent and using the internet to proposition people who are likely to be well over the age of consent, or – more likely – you’re neither fifteen years old nor female, and get some sort of rise out of pretending to be. Probably single, recently so, because your partner suspected something was ‘off’ and left you. You’re likely in denial about your own homosexuality, but pretending to be a young girl on the internet allows you to explore aspects of your own sexuality which you would otherwise be too ashamed of to even consider.  
 _Stranger has disconnected_

**Stranger:** THUNDER!  
 **You:** Flash. 4chan. Boring. Next.  
 _You have disconnected_

**Stranger:** 14/f  
 **You:** Oh, for Christ’s sake.  
 _You have disconnected_

**Stranger:** Aren’t you going to say anything? It’s been two minutes.  
 **You:** I don’t like to make the first move. Though, nor do you, it would seem.  
 **Stranger:** ‘First move’ makes this sound like a game.  
 **You:** Isn’t it? It’s a pointless and vaguely interesting way of passing time. Sounds like every other game out there.  
 **Stranger:** Cluedo can be rather fun.  
 **You:** No. It can’t. Anyone who thinks that has clearly never solved a real mystery.  
 **Stranger:** Sure they have. Everyone has to deal with the mystery of the missing house keys, or the baffling puzzle of the mismatched socks after laundry day.  
 **You:** Only an idiot can’t remember where they put their keys every day. A coat pocket or a bowl on the table usually works quite nicely for those with limited memory capacities.  
 **Stranger:** You don’t seem to think very highly of your fellow man.  
 **You:** No, I still say walrus. Fat, hateful walrus.  
 **Stranger:** Will we be seeing you at dinner on Saturday?  
 **You:** Shouldn’t you be messing with the economy of Norway or something right now?  
 **Stranger:** I’ll make sure to have two extra places set at the table.  
 _You have disconnected_

  



End file.
